Discussion utilisateur:Ryu-dama
Ma doctrine est : L'IMAGINATION EST PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE LE SAVOIR thumb Réponse Illustration des articles L'autorité de Erza dans toute sa splendeur right Team Lycée Page Rang de mage Oh pt de merde natsu du futur dans l'épisode 176, il est devenu super balèze alors qu'il affronte une armée de dragon. Je l'adore Avertissement Ok Bon, esce qu'il existe une page avec tout les règlement du site pour ne plus que je fasse de bourde et si oui pourriez vous m'indiquer où svp. Testé de la boîte à blabla teste de ma boîte Tchat demain reconnecte toi à la même heure où tu t'es connecté aujourd'hui, et à demain!!!! Youssef le Mage Noir (discussion, programme) avril 24, 2014 à 23:00 (UTC) Tchat tu peu te connecter sur le tchat? Youssef le Mage Noir (discussion, programme) avril 26, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) tu peux te reconnecter, je suis là Youssef le Mage Noir (discussion, programme) avril 26, 2014 à 16:35 (UTC) ryu tu m'as laissé je suuis triste maintenant reconnecte toi le plus vite possible demain cher toi au canada byeeeMax45800 (discussion) avril 28, 2014 à 23:05 (UTC) Team image Team II Histoire Rabbit Hole j'ai connecté au live, tu veux qu'on joue maintenant si tu es connecté? Youssef le Mage Noir (discussion, programme) mai 6, 2014 à 21:02 (UTC) Encouragement Roman Salut Ryu, pour le roman, mon objectif n'est plus de changer la terre en foret, j'ai l'impression d'être un écolo extrémiste --' Mon nouvel objectif est de tuer tous les DS car leur pouvoir aura servi à faire le mal (extermination de dragons innocents...) voilà ^^ thumb|A l'arache XD|50px C'est moche mais c'est déjà sa a l'arache Lien ici et voilà ton lien Ryu ;) Madi ''' mai 16, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) Réponse Si tu n'y arrives pas ou ne comprends pas, donnes moi simplement le lien de ta musique et je le ferais ^o^ *Pour la Barre comme tu dis XD Ce n'est pas une barre mais un index de navigation, c'est un modèle ^^ OR je doute fortement que tu saches créer des modèles, alors donnes moi simplement: **la couleur de la barre principale ** la couleur de l'écriture de "Team Knight Dragon". **la couleur des liens menant aux membres. Voilà~}} Perso de FTW J'ai commencé un roman M95coco (discussion) mai 20, 2014 à 18:14 (UTC)M95cocoM95coco (discussion) mai 20, 2014 à 18:14 (UTC) Team Rabbit Hole Ajout de catégorie 666 Catégorie et WTF Smiley... simerBler93:-) juin 17, 2014 à 21:01 (UTC) Merci :) .. thumb|Voilà (c'est une première approche du perso) Hayao Miyazaki (discussion) juin 28, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Ryu, c moi Meije. Je suis au Québec mais g presque pas la wifi. Je t envoyé un sms cet aprem. Mon num : 0641800595. Prenez tous soin de vous. go sur le chat :) Go sur le tchat mon petit ryu je m'ennui :) Lok ;) Kikou ! J'etais sur One Piece et j'ai pensé a toi donc je te laisse un petit message avec un petit souffle du Dragon Aquatique ! <3 Dragon D. Ryuko (discussion) juillet 24, 2014 à 00:25 (UTC) hey pour quoi tua peur d'etre mechant ? Bonjour maitre. J'aimerais rejoindre votre team s'y il vous plais. Precht Gaebolg (discussion) juillet 26, 2014 à 17:41 (UTC) Troll âge sur demande Salut Ryu! Bon, je commence par te dire que tu es courageux de travailler à des heures pareilles, qui plus est pendant les vacances uQu félicitations. Ensuite et bien, je voulais te dire je... Je rien du tou... C'était trop dur à dire. T'ain j'ai mal aux pouces à force de troller moi u_u Ce pavé ne sera donc peut être pas aussi grand que les autres. Oh, et, en passant, merci de m'avoir aidé contre Fic pour ton esquimau, et merci de m'avoir accepté dans la guilde. U_U merci beaucoup. Bon, voilà, voilà, je continue, j'essaie d'être aussi courageuse que toi, je continue.... Un peu. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai adoré mon séjour au Canada ^^ sauf que le décalage horaire m'a tué. Mince je suis morte du coup. Oh, et je viens de découvrir un truc!!! La mort sa tue! Je suis troooooop forte! ^^ Bon aller, trop mal aux doigts pour continuer, donc bye! Ah ben non, ça va pas! Je suis pas sortie dans ce message /soooooooort/ voilà, c'est bon ^^ Allez, bye mon chère Ryu u_u 162.223.51.18 juillet 27, 2014 à 02:10 (UTC) Mince, j'étais plus co! Bref, tu sais que c'était moi nan? Trésor38 (discussion) juillet 27, 2014 à 02:12 (UTC) Les DS de Knight Dragon Max, le retour !!! Aide moi Ryu Remerciement Merci des conseils et de m'avoir informer. Si toi aussi tu as besoin d'aide, dit-le moi ! Cyberite-Dama (discussion) juillet 31, 2014 à 10:10 (UTC) Salut Ryu Dama je t’envoie un message parce que je suis assez nouveau sur le wiki et j'aimerais entrer dans une guilde (si c'est comme ça que le forum fonctionne) est ce que tu peux m'aider d'avantage stp ? Merci , Ryuko. 1000 modifications cool ta page de discutin Problème avec le tchat Rah le tchat bug et je voulais te parler u.u et bien sûr on a aucun autre moyen pour se contacter ! Enfin bref, gros bisous et j'espère que ce problème sera vite réglé Jubichou (discussion) août 2, 2014 à 19:48 (UTC) Episode 193 ^^ Mage commun Basket T-T Tchat Coucou, avec ces problemes de tchat on peut pas se parler >.< bref j'ai un truc à te dire, va sur FB pour que je puisse te le dire ! Jubichou (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 16:27 (UTC) Disponibilité sur FTW et le tchat... Tchat écoute, je t'attendrai au tchat, si tu lis ce message, viens rapidement avant que je quitte :) Youssef le Mage Noir s'il te plait retourne je me suis absenté un peu Chemli Youssef je n'attendrai plus longtemps, encore quelques minutes et je m'en vais (sinon, ma signature bug, donc je ne pourrait amlheuresement pas signer, désoler :/) Chemli Youssef merci ♥ Merci pour la discussion ce fut bref mais agréable :) https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/895x499q90/904/Jnuu4I.jpg ''' Adios ryu salut j'espère que sa va allé pour tout a l'heure il a des personne qui se sont excusée il faut que tu passe a d'autre chose ryu et c'est normal de se fachée de temps en temps on est humain c'est normal :) Minato Kurama Edo Tensei (discussion) novembre 22, 2014 à 16:54 (UTC) Ton profil incomplet? è.é BONNE NOUVELLE !!! ou mauvaise.... Boîte à Blabla <3 Quoi de neuf ? Moi ? Très très bonne nouvelle !! JOYEUX NOËL !!!! Salut ryu je voulais de souhaitez un joyeux noël :) Minato Kurama Edo Tensei (discussion) décembre 25, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) :) 2015, en avance! Bonne année en retard^^ Wsh mon frère Sorry Un message tout à fait normal... SAO+Avatar Merci: Ryu :3 ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Petit troll? Famille ^^ Hey^^ Une famille en or beaucou Dark Angels : ^^' Tu vas bien ? Slt c Flo noubli pas que a 20 h Meije t'appelle. Chez ta mère, si je le souvien bien. Meije va pas avoir de telephone pendant quelque temps mais elle te telera a 20 h lundi Team Knight Dragon ^^ : Vacances Anniversaire ♥ : Clan ♥♥ salut ryu comment vas tu ? as et bonne chance dans tes étude. as et tu achete quand la xbox one ? :DMinato Kurama Edo Tensei (discussion) juin 22, 2015 à 20:20 (UTC) Meije Salut ! Moi c'est Sakiut, mais tu peux m'appeler Sam. Je suis un ami de Meije (je sais pas si elle t'a parlé de moi) et je me demandais comment elle va, vu que j'ai perdu le contact depuis 27 jours... J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, je te souhaite une bonne soirée / journée et j'espère avoir des nouvelles très vite ! Porte-toi bien, et à bientôt ^^ ! [Sakiut25] (discussion) juin 26, 2015 à 23:25 (UTC) Photo ❤️❤️❤️❤️ https://m.ask.fm/Abracadawikia Je t'aime ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Meije Tu va me manquer wsh T_T <3 ;( J'ai réussi à avoir un peu de wiki pour te souhaiter une bonne fête St Christophe mon <3 Meije :3 Message pour Meije Salut ! Vu que Meije est indisponible ces derniers temps, tu pourrais lui faire passer le dernier message que j'ai posté sur son mur, stp ? Ce serait super cool de ta part ! (Tu peux le lire, y a pas de secret qui tienne, et ça te concerne aussi =D ) Merci d'avance ! [Sakiut25] (discussion) août 26, 2015 à 17:01 (UTC) Meije news Naruto: The Last Double RDV sur C:B Wiki Roman Excuse moi pour le vent jetais absente mdr Je suis triste que tu t'es déco enfin... On a tous buger sur le tchat, mais reviens vite :) Coucou Ryu je voulais te dire si je pouvais faire parti des membres de ton knight Dragon FairyLightning77 décembre 15, 2015 à 12:31 (UTC) joyeux Noël Slt bon si tu veux je t'envoi le lien des scan pour pandora hearts sinon je peux te mettre un spoil à la fin on apprend que jack est un manipulateur et en fait c lui le MMEECCHHANNT ~ right Gros vents :/ Bonsoir Meije, de retour, un jour... ? Salut Ryu ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Meije (pour ma part, plus rien depuis décembre...), et si elle va bien. Si je sais encore compter (ce dont je doute parfois ;) ) elle a eu 18 ans le 11 avril (félicitations à elle !) et elle ne devrait plus trop avoir de problèmes avec ses parents, si ? (je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait dit : "Dès que j'ai 18 ans, première chose, je chope mon père et je lui fais enlever ce put*** de contrôle parental !", ou à peu près) Donc je voulais savoir si elle va bien, si toi tu vas bien aussi d'ailleurs ! (Pas trop de problèmes au lycée, la vie est rose ? =P) Voilà voilà, c'était un gros coucou ! Salut à tous les deux ! Ciao ! [Sakiut25] (discussion) avril 29, 2016 à 21:03 (UTC) salut sakiut alors on va bien tout les deux, meije aussi c'Est gentil de tinquièté, elle passe de temps en temps sur le wiki de ce quel me dit mais comme je suis en décalage avec elle c'est un peu difficile de te dire a quel heure. bonne chance avec tonc controle parental . en espérant bientot te croiser sur le tchat du wiki. hééé I love natsu et lucy (discussion) juin 20, 2016 à 15:38 (UTC)c est toujour plus amusant quand on n est ensemblethumb Bon Anniv' ;3 Joyeux anniversaire Joyeux Anniversaire!! ANNIVERSAIRE Joyeux anniversaire ! :) Ryu <3 bon anniversaire fêtes ça bien bisous :3 Julie94350 (discussion) août 8, 2016 à 20:05 (UTC) Réponse : Catégorie Epées Magiques FanFic Tiens voilà le lien du wiki pour ta mémoire de poisson x) http://fr.mangafics.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_MangaFics Tu mets ça sur un billet de blog et puis j'ajouterais les modèles pour rendre le chapitre plus agréable à lire. A plus ! LuffyRdp (discussion) octobre 30, 2016 à 17:47 (UTC) Images Anniversaire Merci Ryu, plein de bonheur à toi aussi ;-) http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif novembre 1, 2016 à 10:59 (UTC) Réponse Examen Salut ! Je vais préparer l'examen pour toi et Tchogan, et j'essaierai de vous le faire passer d'ici la semaine prochaine ^^ Fuji décembre 2, 2016 à 21:44 (UTC) Coucouuuuuuu Re : Anniversaire Merciiiiii <3 Merci mon Papa! ❤️❤️ }} Re: wikiverssaire Merci Lut Ryu ! Merci pour ton gentil petit message et je te souhaite la même chose également :3 Bonne Journée <3}} Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? 100 Coucou Papy ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment :3. Je t'envoie le 100 MESSAGE ☆. Ça va et toi? à Bientôt o/. }} Noël Merci même si je suis restée dans la simplicité :3 Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Chris ;) ♥}} Team <3 Krul c'est Bae Bug ;-; Re:besoin d'aide svp Remerciement Remerciement :) Re : Anniversaire Merci à toi mon papounet <3 *cherche sa boussole pour s'orienter...* }} Musicaaaaaaaaa ~ Wikiversaire Salut Bro, it's me Utilisateur: Dragnir Natsu, tu te doute pourquoi te le laisse ce message ;). Ba c'est pour souhaiter un bon wikiversaire o/ , sinon, si on se voit pas, passe une bonne journée et à la prochaine. #onionn Dragnir Natsu (discussion) mars 25, 2017 à 11:02 (UTC) Wikiversaire Happy wikiversaiiire! *w* Wikiversaire Wikiversaire JOYEUX WIKIVERSAIRE !! Merki mon papounet ♥ Obito B'M II Anniv Yo Ryu, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire , en cadeau je te fais une blague...nan je rigole ! Passe quand même une trèèès belle journée et un trèèès joyeux anniversaire Salut Ryu je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, et si tu veux j'ai finis mon chapitre, tu peux aller le voir^^ Anethalol (discussion) mai 8, 2017 à 09:46 (UTC) Anethalol Bon anniversaire mon petit Ryu :3 <3 JujuKawaii (discussion) mai 8, 2017 à 10:57 (UTC) Bon anniversaiiiire La situation politique de la Polonie .-. Joyeux anniversaire Un an de plus Lumen Serena (discussion) mai 8, 2017 à 16:34 (UTC) ZOYEUX ANNIVERCHAIRE :D JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE :-D Joyeux Anniversire :3 De rien Ryuk-chan ! J'adore les sushis ommmmg ! Merci :) Toi aussi prends soin de toi !}} nouveau BABB Musique Mail Reuh:Anniversaire Yo l'eau (oui, à partir de maintenant je salue en disant "yo l'eau" XD). Merki Papa :D}} Coucou Ryu! Joyeux anniversaire et profite bien de ta journée ^^ Deidavaï (discussion) août 8, 2017 à 06:49 (UTC) Anniv Anniversaire Salut Ryu ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ^^ Mais pourquoi c'est écrit que ton anniversaire est le 8 mai sur ton profil et le 8 août sur le wiki ? Bonne journée à toi :D (Tu m'a pas réoublié cette fois hein ? xD) -- Yukitwane (discussion) août 8, 2017 à 12:26 (UTC) Anniversaire Un an de plus Lumen Serena (discussion) août 8, 2017 à 20:32 (UTC) Knight dragon Bouuuuuuh Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retour ! Salut, petit passage de moi ! Je voulais savoir, comment fais tu pour créer un sommaire?? Lili (discussion) décembre 31, 2017 à 22:45 (UTC)